Un nuevo sentimiento
by AzulaMayorga
Summary: Eren Jaeger,un adolescente bastante despistado cree que no necesita mas que la buena compañía de su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta que éste chico rubio siente algo mas amoroso por él.


_**Hola bell s lectores,este es mi primer one shot,obviamente soy bastante nueva escribiendo fics,pero casi como un reto,me di a la tarea de escribir esto,la semana pasada escribí uno AruAni y esta vez le tocó a Eremin,si...así es...yo shipeo de todo menos Riren o Ereri Dx bueno sin mas que decir,ojalá les guste.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen,sino al mangaka Hajime Isayama ,mas sin embargo la historia si es mía.**_

.

.

.

.

.

-Armin que haces?- dice Eren bastante despreocupado viendo como su amigo se hunde en los libros,nada nuevo para el,por eso luce despreocupado,ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así buscaba que el chico rubio le dijera una de sus historias de salir fuera de las murallas,nunca se sabe que es lo que le pueda decir en realidad.

Ya era noche y estaban a punto de ir a dormir,a Armin le gusta leer para así poder conciliar el sueño,eso le tranquiliza,pero hay algo que le desconcierta esta misma noche,oír la voz de su amigo tan cerca de su rostro le pone de nervios,no por que le moleste,sino por que concibe una cierta excitación que hace que la piel del chico se ponga sensible,saber de que se trata hace que se ruborice ligeramente ignorando por completo a Eren y así intentar que se le pase sumergiendo se mas y mas en ese libro que ahora mismo finge leer.

El chico castaño esperando una respuesta, abraza al rubio acorralando lo pensando que le pondría atención,una atención que obviamente no obtuvo,Eren desesperó un poco y jalo el libro del chico,forcejeando lo suficiente como para hacer que ambos chicos cayeran sobre la cama,uno encima del otro

Armin se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentra, su parte baja está contra las caderas de su amigo lo cual ahora ya no puede evitar mas ese roce sensible de hace unos minutos,dada la situación toma el libro y se lo restriega en la cara,es obvio que Armin está nervioso,mas ahora,hace esto para que no lo vea avergonzado,su cara está totalmente roja ,asegurando se de que Eren ya no le ve mientras intenta levantarse,el rubio se incorpora y sale lo mas rápido de la habitación dejando en la cama al oji-verde.

Eren se queda pensando un segundo que fue lo que pasó sin reincorporarse,solo se queda ahí mismo recostado sin decir nada, percatando se de que el estaba igual o mas sonrojado que Armin y pensando una y otra vez en la misma fricción que sintió antes con su amigo...

Al día siguiente Eren había querido hablar con Armin y saber por que todo eso ocurrió,pero nunca le dejaba un tiempo libre,el rubio siempre decía que estaba ocupado y Eren siempre se limitaba a decir "está bien,avísame cuando termines" y se alejaba desanimado con mas dudas en su cabeza,el simplemente no lo comprendía,pero era obvio que solo podía pensar en él y en esa "situación".

Eren no es de los que se relacionen amorosamente,pero siempre se preocupaba por su amigo,lo quería mucho, de eso estaba seguro ,pero esta vez comenzaba a sentirse diferente cuando pensaba en él,los días transcurrían y el chico de ojos azules siempre lo evitaba,el ya sabía que su amigo un tiempo atrás le gustaba y con el incidente de ese día no quería volver a tener que pasar por momentos incómodos así,el chico castaño un día rutinal como cualquier otro, siguió a Armin sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a la orilla de un río ,el joven Arlert buscaría algunas plantas que crecen cerca de ahí,Eren acechando en los arbustos lo miraba esperando el momento correcto y saltar sobre él,ya no quería perder mas tiempo en aclarar sus pensamientos y al fin se decidió...

-Armin! por que me evades?- ambos cayeron en el pasto uno encima del otro nuevamente,el rubio estaba asustado,no se imaginó que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

-E-Eren que haces aquí?-, como ya había pasado una semana y media desde esa noche,él, menos que nadie entendía la actitud de su amigo.

-Quiero hablar contigo,¿por que...-,no sabía como terminar esa pregunta,estaba demasiado avergonzado y por su mente solo recordaba el momento de esa vez.

-Eren me gustas!- el rubio gritó sin vergüenza,creyó que de esa manera si el castaño no le correspondía al menos se lo quitaría de encima y dejaría de seguirlo, y si,solo así Eren se levantó de la posición en la que tenía "sometido" al rubio, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmesí ,una vez mas el chico ojos verdes despistado no comprendía por que le gustaba a otro chico,pero mas bien pareciera que quisiera negarse a lo que ya sabía que sentía,Armin sin pensarlo dos veces y Eren hundido en sus pensamientos,se acercó lo mas pronto posible a su rostro y le plantó un rápido beso que aun sintiendo se apenado en su mente no se arrepentía de nada,con ese pequeño y suave beso,Jaeger se había calmado un poco por lo que comprendió que si esto era lo que él sentía y el mismo se sentía así, no se iba a negar a ocultarlo,nunca había besado a alguien por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y la acción del chico rubio que había abierto los ojos del confundido tipo inocente que tenía enfrente,le correspondió con otro beso aun mas inocente y cálido,dando así comienzo a lo que sería su nueva relación.

.

.

.

.

.

**_-Espero les haya gustado,como dije al principio es de mis primeras veces escribiendo one shots así que no me hagan mucho bullying,si les gustó dejen revews x'3 y si quieren de otra historia u otra pareja,con gusto lo haré feliz._**


End file.
